Na Floresta de noite
by Sasuke-malfoy
Summary: Uma noite comum ? Itachi teve uma idéia...


Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto! Só pra lembrar dear.

CONTÉM shonen-ai/yaoi, não gosta, então vá passear:D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Floresta de noite*

**Pain precisava de uma desculpa para ficar a sós com Konan. A TV da sala era disputada e o jantar especial. ***_**tenham medo**_*** .**

Konan, que estava encarregada da alimentação, preparou um super banquete para que nenhum Aka atrapalhasse a noite mágica que teria com o líder. De lagostas até um bolo cheinho de morangos.

— OLHA O RANGO CAMBADA! — maternalmente convocou. — TEM DE TUDO NESSA MESA !

VUCO! Todos os oito estavam presentes, e seu amor também. Os olhinhos de Deidara se brilhavam ao olhar o bolo. Idem Tobi (na medida do possível, a máscara existe né gente?). Kakuzu admirava o porco, Kisame os peixes e as lagostas. Itachi e Hidan estavam sérios, Zetsu devorava a salada e Sasori o frango.

O loiro colocou um morango em sua boca e procurou o ruivo.

_Danna, esse morango é a sua boca 0-0_

— PRESTEM ATENÇÃO. — advertiu Pain. — Eu e Konan temos assuntos para resolver, então não façam barulho.

Todos sabiam muito bem do que era o assunto. E concordaram. Beberam e contaram piadas. Quando deu 9h45min da noite...

— Daaanna ! Eu quero ver o filmeee... Brokeback Mountain é ótimo. T.T—disse o pobre Deidara, com lágrimas prestes a cair e beicinho — Mas o chato do Hidan fica vendo esse canal canibal...

Deidara tava louco pra assistir com Sasori de ladinho comendo pipoca rs.

— E eu quero ver o último capítulo da novela D: - reclamou Zetsu.

— E eu quero ver a maratona de filmes do o.Ó — irritou-se Itachi.

— Tubarão ruleia .-. — protestou Kisame.

— SHOW DO MILHÃO p***a ! — gritou Kakuzu

— Teletubbies *-* — opinou Tobi

A briga estava intensa, no entanto, era o dia de Hidan escolher a programação (o grupo revezava). Tobi não tinha estômago e nem paciência pra ver os rituais esquisitos do colega. Deidara estava indignado em perder o filme tão belo e romântico, Zetsu achava aquilo um porre e pôs-se a paquerar com a Mulher-Samambaia numa revista suspeita de Pain. Sasori estava ocupado demais pra ver TV, passara meses ensaiando um teatro de marionetes que segundo ele iria entrar pra história, só não sabia como, Itachi segurou sua raiva e gritou sonoros PQP no seu quarto e Kisame lia a National Geographic clássica de tubarões. O único que suportava aquele canal era o seu parceiro, Kakuzu.

— Ain u.u vou preparar uma bomba pra assustar o Hidan, hm — resmungou o loiro na cozinha.

— Isso seria muito previsível Dei...dara ^.^ —sendo estranhamente gentil o ruivo— Por que não vamos então assistir no computador de Itachi ?

O loiro corou. Seu sorriso crescia.

— DAAAANNA *_________________* *_pula encima do rapaz_*

Sasori caiu no chão. O loirinho agora o encarava e sorria lindamente. Tentou um beijinho, mas ele esquivou-se. Quando levantou, Deidara começou sua insistência insuportável e ao mesmo tempo meiga.

— Posso dá um beijinho U.Ú ? Por favoooor, hm U-U — de maneira angelical.

— Não sua bichinha insuportável, me esqueça ! 0.0 ­— retrucou o ruivo. — Não comece!

— Por favor, só unzinho;_; eu fui tão bonzinho, ou será que fiz algo que te magoou Danna-kun ? ­—seu olhar estava lacrimoso e sua voz baixinha — Pode me bater se eu fui mal...

A idéia do bater passou pela cabeça de Sasori, mas bater aonde? Ele merecia uns ...

_Aaah! Deixa pra lá, não pense nisso Sasori!_ Castigava-se o mestre das marionetes por pensamentos tão indecentes com o seu parceiro de missões. Voltando pra realidade, notou que ele havia voltado para a sala.

NA SALA DE ESTAR.

— Que horas acabam esses rituais doidos aí Hidan? — perguntou um sonolento Kakuzu. — Quero pelo menos ver o final do Show do Milhão.

— Falta um pedaço ainda... — Sem piscar e tirar a visão da tela — Por que vocês são tão infiéis?

_Por que você é tão comível Hidan...? _— admirou Kakuzu.

_Por que a Mulher Samambaia é tão... planta ?_ — brisou total Zetsu.

_Por que o Dana é tão rude, só insistindo muito ele cede, hm ­_—avaliou Deidara

_Por que só eu sinto que sou santo aqui ? _— refletiu Tobi

Itachi desceu as escadas apressado. Estava afoito. Respirou fundo e fez uma proposta para os amigos.

— Que tal ir pra floresta? — esboçou um sorriso maligno — Quem sabe encontramos algo por lá? Bem interessante ...

Entreolharam-se. Não havia nada a perder. Toparam. Hidan que estava tão paralisado acordou pra vida e se meteu:

— Vou também !

Mal sabiam eles que certo grupo de jovens também tivera a mesma idéia HOHO (6)


End file.
